


Drunk and in love

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Everything and More [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are drunk, and have confessed there love. Let's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and in love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_30snapshots

“I want you, Dean.” Sam said in between his sloppy kisses to Dean’s neck.

“I’ve wanted you for _so_ long. And when I saw you fucking that guy tonight, I just couldn’t wait anymore.” Dean moaned as Sam slid Dean’s shirt up and took it off.

“Only did that because you were teasing me all day.” Dean struggled to get the words out as Sam sucked and nipped at his nipple.

“First wiggling your naked ass around, and then that guy started hitting on you and I just... I guess I sorta’ lost it. Then that guy came, and he was willing and convenient.

Sam started kissing his way back to Dean’s mouth. Dean grabbed Sam’s hair and gently pulled him up so their eyes met.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean said. Then, he kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.


End file.
